Speedy, the babysitter
by star-zapphire
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando dejas a tus hijos al cuidado de el arquero más despistado del mundo? ¡léanlo y descúbranlo! flinx, Robstar, BBrae, Hotgent, Jerikole, muchas más y MUCHO ROY HARPER!


**Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que quería subir este fic, y por fin me decidí a hacerlo… aun que antes de escribir sobre una etapa tan ehh… avanzada de la relación, quería escribir sobre ella desde el inicio, pero bueno, no me pude aguantar jajaja. Antes de leerlo necesito hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre los nombres, para que no se pierdan (aun que ya sé que algunos saben cómo se llaman la mayoría de los personajes, y no es necesario que los lean todos, si no que pueden echarle un vistazo cuando no sepan quién es un personaje):**

**-Wallace "Wally" West (Kid flash, Flash ahora)**

**- Nicole "Nikki" Diaz (Jinx)**

**- Ashton "Ash" West (hijo de Jinx y Wally)**

**- Amethyst "Amy" West (hija de Jinx y Wally) PD: Amethyst viene de Amatista, que es la piedra de la buena suerte ;)**

**-Richard "Dick" Grayson (Robin, Nightwing ahora) **

**- Koriand'r "Kory" Anders (Starfire)**

**- Damen Grayson (hijo de Robin y Starfire)**

**- Nightfire Grayson (hija de Robin y Starfire)**

**- Garfield "Gar" Logan (Beast boy, Chageling ahora)**

**- Rachel Roth (Raven)**

**- Conner (hijo de Beast boy y Raven)**

**- Paul (hijo de Beast boy y Raven)**

**- Crow (hija de Beast boy y Raven)**

**- Roy Harper (Speedy, Arsenal ahora)**

**- Suzanne "Cissie" King-Jones (Arrowette)**

**- Jade Nguyen (Cheshire)**

**- Garth (Aqualad, Tempest ahora)**

**- Donna Troy (Wonder girl, Troya ahora)**

**- Antonia "Toni" Monetti (Argent)**

**- Isaiah "Zay" Crockett (Hot spot)**

**- Isabella "Bella" Crockett (hija de Argent y Hot spot)**

**- Aaron Crockett (hijo de Argent y Hot spot)**

**- Karen Beecher (Bumblebee)**

**- Malcom "Mal" Duncan (Heraldo, Vox ahora)**

**- Alexander "Alex" Duncan (hijo de Heraldo y Karen)**

**- Joseph "Joe" Wilson (Jericho)**

**- Kole Weathers (Kole)**

**- Jane Wilson (hija de Kole y Jericho)**

**- Victor "Vic" Stone (Cyborg)**

**- Sarah Simms (esposa de Cyborg)**

**- Shayera (mujer halcón)**

**- John Stewart (linterna verde)**

**- Oliver Queen (Flecha verde)**

**- Dinah Drake (Black canary o canario negro)**

**- Mary Batsom (Mary Marvel)**

**- Freddy Freeman (Captain Marvel Jr. ahora)**

**- Bruce Wayne (Batman)**

**- Diana Prince (Wonder woman)**

**- Barbara "Babs" Gordon (Batgirl)**

**- Clark Kent (Superman)**

**- Kara Zor-El (Supergirl)**

**- Audrey Spears (Prysm)**

**- Cody Driscoll (Risk)**

**- Bart Allen (Kid flash actual o Impulse)**

**- Don Allen y Carrie Allen (gemelos tornado)**

**- Frances Kane (Magenta, una ex novia de Wally)**

**- Linda Park (ex esposa de Wally)**

**- Iris Allen (tía de Wally)**

**- Rudolph West (padre de Wally)**

**- Mary West (madre de Wally)**

**- Ernesto Varni (padrastro de Wally)**

**Esos creo que son todos xD jajaja, no sé si los ocupe todos, creo que solo mencionaré algunos, pero de todas formas, para que sepan quienes son. Demás que ocupo otros, pero en ese caso lo aclararé. Ahora sí. Espero que les guste! Aquí va el primer capítulo!**

Capítulo 1: ¿No hay otra opción?

"ah" suspiró "¿de verdad no hay otra opción?" le preguntó Jinx a Wally con cierto tono de súplica en la voz

"lo siento, cariño, pero no hay nadie más disponible" le dijo Wally también preocupado

"¿no podemos contratar a una niñera?" le siguió preguntando Jinx desesperada

"Jinx, Ash y Amy no son normales, piensa qué haría una niñera común y corriente con _nuestros_ hijos"

"saldría corriendo y llamaría a la policía"

"exacto, amor"

"¿estás total y completamente seguro de que NADIE más puede cuidarlos?"

"no, Jinxy, ya pregunté a todos, nadie puede este fin de semana"

Por una extraña coincidencia (más bien conspiración), nadie podía cuidar a Ash y Amy ese fin de semana. Ni los titanes, ni la Liga de la Justicia, ni familiares, ni amigos, ni nadie… llamaron a todo el mundo, y la única persona disponible, era… Roy Harper, más conocido como Speedy, más conocido como el idiota despistado más grande del mundo.

Todo esto, era en realidad culpa de Kory y Toni. Ya que ahora todos estaban casados, tenían sus familias y ya no vivían juntos, por que los titanes se habían disuelto, como no querían separase y dejar de verse, hacían todos los meses, un asado en familia, al que asistían todos los titanes (vestidos de civiles) con sus familias. Ese día había tocado en la casa de Dick y Kory…

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Todos estaban almorzando una deliciosa parrilla, muy felices de estar juntos después de un mes de no verse, además estaban con sus hijos, ¿qué podía ser mejor?_

"_La carne está deliciosa, ¿quién la cocinó?" preguntó Rachel risueña_

"_Yo, Wally, Vic y Mal" dijo Roy presumiendo_

"_felicitaciones a los parrilleros" dijo Kory sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo._

"_ustedes no saben de comida" dijo Garfield un poco enojado_

"_¿lo dice quien trae tofu de su casa a una parrillada?" dijo Victor burlándose, todos se rieron_

"_jamás, JAMÁS, comeré carne" sentenció Garfield_

"_De acuerdo, pero al menos deja que tus hijos la coman" dijo Karen señalando a Conner, Paul y Crow_

"_la carne es mala, además Conner y Crow pueden transformarse en esa… cosa… lo que sea que están comiendo" replicó Garfield_

"_Gar, son niños, tienen que comer carne, la necesitan para crecer" dijo Rachel un poco más seria. Garfield se encogió de hombros, suspiró y se rindió_

"_de acuerdo, coman lo que quieran" _

"_¡Hey, chicas! Vamos a contarles a Nikki y a Wally la sorpresa que les tenemos" dijo con entusiasmo Kory. Las demás chicas se le unieron, se pararon de la mesa y se pusieron al lado de Kory. Jinx y Wally se miraron sin entender nada_

"_¿qué sorpresa?" dijo Jinx_

"_diles" le dijo Kory a Toni_

"_¡les reservamos un fin de semana en Vino bello Resort!" gritó Toni entusiasmada. Wally y Jinx sonrieron, a falta de palabras_

"_¿y bien? ¿Qué les parece?" preguntó Kory emocionada_

"_eh… ¿por qué?" preguntó Wally. Toni frunció el seño con desaprobación_

"_¿Cómo que por qué? No pregunten y aprovechen, tortolitos" dijo Toni al final sonriendo_

"_no, Toni, tienen derecho a preguntar, yo les diré por qué" dijo Kory con una amistosa sonrisa "Es que Bruce nos regaló a mí y a Dick una reservación en Vino Bello Resort, pero ese fin de semana no podemos, así que pensamos, ¿por qué no se lo regalamos a nuestros queridos amigos Wally y Nikki?" continuó con una enorme sonrisa_

"_aguarda un momento, ¿la reservación es SOLO para mí y Wally?" dijo Jinx preocupada, Wally la miró un poco ofendido. Toni se quedó boquiabierta, incrédula, sin encontrar palabras que decirle_

"_¿qué tiene de malo pasar un fin de semana en un Resort SOLO conmigo?" le preguntó Wally resentido. Jinx puso los ojos en blanco_

"_no es eso, bobo, es que…" iba a decir, pero Toni la interrumpió_

"_¡Por supuesto que es para ustedes dos solos, tonta! ¿Para quién más iba a ser?" preguntó Toni como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo _

"_y… ¿y nosotros?" preguntó la tierna y pequeña Amy, sentada en las piernas de su padre, un poco asustada. Jinx la miró con tristeza y luego miró con odio a Toni_

"_¿lo ves? ¿Quieres decirme qué vamos a Hacer con Ash y Amy ese fin de semana?" preguntó Jinx enojada_

"_vamos, relájate Nikki, hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos, solos, en pareja" le dijo Wally con una sonrisa, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jinx, que se calmó un poco más, Toni sonrió satisfecha_

"_¡Ése es el espíritu, Wally!" dijo la pelinegra_

"_aún no has respondido mi pregunta" dijo Jinx severamente_

"_bueno, puedes decirle a alguien que los cuide, yo puedo hacerlo si quieren" replicó Toni_

"_¡sí, sí queremos!" dijo Wally con ridícula desesperación, Jinx suspiró_

"_¿qué fin de semana es?" preguntó la pelirosa, Toni miró a Kory_

"_la reservación es desde el viernes 12, hasta el domingo 14" dijo la pelirroja lentamente, como temiendo que fuera a haber un inconveniente justo en esa fecha_

"_Oh… no puedo, ese fin de semana" dijo Toni algo decepcionada_

"_yo tampoco, lo siento, a Paul y a Crow les hubiera encantado pasar un fin de semana con Ash y Amy" dijo Rachel triste_

_Jinx y Wally se miraron una vez, y luego miraron al resto. Todos se fueron disculpando y excusando. Nadie podía_

"_bueno, no podemos ir, así que denle la reservación a otra persona" dijo Jinx tranquilamente_

"_no podemos Hacer eso, Nikki, ya reservamos con SUS nombres, además, ese Resort es muy solicitado, no sabes cuánta gente mataría por una reservación, así que si intentamos cambiarla de nuevo, simplemente la cancelarían, y se la darían a otra persona, y Bruce gastó mucho dinero en ella, no queremos que se malgaste, por favor, Wally, ¿no hay nadie en tu familia que pueda cuidarlos?" preguntó Kory casi rogando_

"…_Kory… sabes por qué no puedo dejar solos a Ash y a Amy con alguien… normal…" Masculló Wally _

"…_oh… tienes razón" dijo Kory comprensivamente "¿y en la liga de la justicia?"_

"_no lo sé, tendría que preguntarles" dijo Wally_

"_pregunta ahora" dijo Toni automáticamente, con una amenazante sonrisa _

"_de… acuerdo" dijo Wally un poco asustado, dejó a Amy en su silla, y se paró a llamar primero a Shayera._

_Los chicos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, y los más pequeños se salieron de la mesa y se fueron a jugar a la piscina. _

"_ven un poco, Nikki" llamó Argent a Jinx. Ésta suspiró, puso los ojos en blanco y fue hacia las chicas._

_En cuanto estuvo con ellas, Kory la tomó de la mano y la llevó a un lugar más apartado, donde pudieran hablar en privado._

"_¿y bien?" dijo la pelirosa_

"_Jinx, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?" le preguntó Toni_

"_¿qué?" preguntó Jinx confusa_

"_pareciera que no quieres ir" dijo Kory_

"_sí quiero…" trató de sonar convincente, la miraron sospechando, Jinx suspiró "de acuerdo, no es que no quiera, solo no tengo ganas de ir, pero… ¿qué tiene de malo?" dijo ella aun sin entender_

"_¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo?" dijo Kory "Jinx, tienes una reservación en el Resort más lujoso del mundo, con Jacuzzi en la habitación, piscinas con juegos acuático, deliciosa comida GRATIS, restaurantes carísimos, fiestas, paseos en globos aerostáticos, tinas de hidromasaje, Spa, y todo tipo de actividades románticas" continuó la pelirroja entusiasmada_

"_y lo mejor de todo, es que estarás completamente sola… sin pañales que cambiar, sin llantos, ni berrinches, ni biberones, ni nada de eso… solo con un guapísimo hombre pelirrojo de seductores ojos azules, hoyuelos, sonrisa cautivante, excelente físico, hermoso trasero, un sexy bronceado y lo mejor de todo es que está loco por ti, y es solo tuyo, de nadie más, solo para ti…" dijo Toni pícaramente. Jinx se sonrojó y se le erizó la piel_

"_lo tengo para mí todos los días" replicó Jinx_

"_sí, pero lo tienes para ayudarte a cambiar pañales, para preparar la comida para Ash y Amy, y para cuidarlos, ¿se te olvidó la otra parte?" continuó Toni, con el mismo tono de voz, tratando de tentarla_

"_la otra parte no es necesaria para mí, soy feliz así, sin eso" dijo Jinx aún sonrojada_

"_se nota que lo has olvidado, ¿recuerdas lo que nos contabas?... la súper velocidad… la lengua súper rápida, la vibración… el trasero hermoso… las manos traviesas… oh, veo que ahora lo recuerdas" sonrió Toni satisfecha al ver a Jinx completamente roja_

"_Tal vez… solo tal vez, extrañe eso" admitió la pelirosa con una sonrisa, recordando…_

"_¡así se habla! Jinx, tienes TODO eso para ti sola, todos los días, y no puedes aprovecharlo por que están todo el día muy ocupados cuidando a los niños, y en la noche están muy exhaustos como para Hacer… algo, así que tómense un descanso, por Dios, es solo UN fin de semana, y entonces podrán Hacer TODO lo que quieran, en donde quieran…" dijo Toni pícaramente_

"_¿Dónde?" preguntó Jinx confusa, Toni se rió nerviosa_

"_tienen Jacuzzi en la habitación…" dijo con la misma voz. Las chicas se sonrojaron y se rieron. Volvieron a la mesa. _

"_bueno… ¿y puede alguien cuidar a nuestros hijos?" le preguntó Jinx a Wally, esperanzada, a Wally se le deformó el rostro_

"_nadie puede, cielo" dijo él triste_

"_¡¿qué? ¡Ay, no! Alguien tiene que poder cuidarlos, no puede ser…"_

"_yo puedo cuidarlos" dijo Roy. Wally y Jinx hicieron como que no lo habían escuchado_

"_nadie puede cuidarlos, ¿qué vamos a Hacer? Yo sí quiero ir, de verdad…" dijo Wally_

"_Hey, chicos, yo puedo cuidar a Ash y a Amy" repuso el arquero_

"_pero nadie puede, ¿y si los dejamos en la base espacial de la liga de la justicia?" preguntó Jinx suplicante_

"_les estoy diciendo que yo puedo cuidarlos" replicó Roy un poco irritado_

"… _no, puede ser peligroso, ¿y si un meteorito choca contra ella?" dijo Wally un poco asustado_

"_¡Hey chicos, yo puedo cuidar a Ash y a Amy!" gritó Roy _

"_¡NO!" gritaron enojados Wally y Jinx al unísono y siguieron discutiendo…_

"_¡mami, papi! Queremos que el tío Roy nos cuide" dijo Amy_

"_sí, por favor" dijo Ash. Wally y Jinx se miraron preocupados_

"_¿lo ven? Ellos me quieren, por favor" dijo Roy poniéndose al lado y a la altura de Ash y Amy, y los tres pusieron cara de cachorrito. Jinx volvió a mirar a Wally, suplicante._

"_¿qué dices, cielo?" le susurró Wally_

"_yo… yo… yo…" Jinx intentó contenerse. Suspiró "está bien" dijo Jinx rindiéndose_

"_de acuerdo, Roy, estás contratado" dijo Wally un poco asustado, pero sonriendo. Los niños gritaron y abrazaron a Roy, que los abrazó también._

"_Roy 1, Bruja 0" dijo Roy con malicia pasando al lado de Jinx, que lo fulminó con la mirada…_

_De más está decir que a los cinco minutos, Jinx se había arrepentido, pero era demasiado tarde…_

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

"sabes, creo que tal vez no deberíamos salir este fin de semana" le dijo Jinx algo triste, a Wally se le deformó el rostro

"¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?" dijo Wally. Jinx enarcó una ceja "de acuerdo, de acuerdo, mira… sé que Roy no es la persona más… eh, indicada, para cuidar a nuestros hijos, pero no es tan malo, piénsalo, o es Roy, o es que los niños se queden solos en casa, ¿Cuál prefieres?

"prefiero que los niños se queden solos en casa" dijo Jinx frunciendo el ceño "Wally, ¿sabes de quién estamos hablando? Estamos hablando de Roy, el mismo tipo que chocó nuestro auto cuando se lo prestamos para que saliera con Arrowette, el mismo tipo que casi arruina nuestra boda, cuando incendió el mantel de la mesa de banquetes por accidente y que intentó apagar las llamas con cerveza, el mismo tipo que llevó a Nightfire y a Crow al parque de diversiones y que terminó llamando a la policía para poder encontrarlas, por que se le habían perdido por que fue a coquetear con unas chicas, el mismo tipo que se disfrazó de Barney en la fiesta de cumpleaños numero 3 de Conner, y que terminó borracho cantando canciones obscenas, el mismo tipo que…"

"de acuerdo, de acuerdo, supongo que sí es un poco malo que los niños se queden con _él_" dijo Wally poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de Jinx

"¿Un poco? ¡Wally! Sabes como es él"

"vamos, amor, él no es TAN malo" dijo defendiendo a su amigo

"¿tan malo?..."

"esta bien, no entremos a discutir sobre la pésima relación que tienes con él, lo que importa es que él estará aquí en…" miró el reloj "cinco minutos, y va a cuidar a nuestros hijos"

"Oh, santo cielo, cuando lleguemos, la casa estará en llamas, habrá un auto que habrá chocado contra el living de la casa, y en ese auto, estará Roy disfrazado de Barney, borracho, cantando canciones obscenas con chicas al alrededor, y nuestros hijos, estarán perdidos en el parque de diversiones" dijo Jinx entrando en una crisis nerviosa y respirando entrecortadamente

"tranquilízate, cielo, le diremos que nos llame si tiene algún problema" dijo sonriendo burlonamente al ver a su esposa así, tratando de calmarla

"¿crees que lo hará?" dijo frunciendo el ceño

"de acuerdo, podemos llamarlo un par de veces para ver como están" dijo Wally ahora un poco desanimado, pues sabía que él y Jinx no iban a poder disfrutar de sus vacaciones, ya que Jinx estaría llamando a Roy cada cinco minutos

"(suspira) está bien" dijo Jinx sonriendo

"ya verás que todo saldrá bien, confía en mí" dijo Wally acariciándole la mejilla

"De acuerdo" dijo Jinx

Entonces, Wally la miró directamente a los ojos. Esa era la debilidad de Jinx, cada vez que la peli-rosa se perdía en los azules ojos de su esposo, era imposible no ceder, era imposible no calmarse, era imposible no sentirse bien y feliz. Ella amaba esos ojos.

Él amaba esos rosados y seductores ojos de felino que lo hipnotizaban, y amaba más cuando sus ojos se llenaban de una luz rosada involuntariamente, cada vez que estaba feliz, cada vez que escuchaba un piropo, o una buena noticia, o algo que le gustara.

Se conectaron por un momento y fueron Acercando de a poco sus rostros, a medida que lo hacían iban cerrando más los ojos, y cuando ya los tenían cerrados por completo, sus labios ya se estaban rozando y estaban a punto de darse un beso… sé abrió la puerta de golpe

"¡Hey, chicos! No hagan eso, hay niños presentes" dijo la voz más odiosa del mundo (a oídos de Jinx), después se rió

"hola, Roy" dijo Wally que lo miraba con un profundo odio, al igual que Jinx, por interrumpir el mágico momento, entonces, Roy pensó _si las miradas matasen…_

"hola, Wally… solo bromeaba" dijo el pelirrojo de buen humor, riéndose un poco

Wally frunció el ceño, puso los ojos en blanco e inclinó la cabeza levemente en dirección a Jinx, indicándole que ella también se encontraba allí y que por más mal que se llevaran, debían saludarse

"ah, sí" sonrió Roy burlonamente "hola, bruja"

"hola, simio" dijo Jinx con una amarga sonrisa

"Hey, chicos, no se traten así, por favor" dijo Wally intentando calmarlos

"míralo, es igual a un simio"

"mírala, es toda una bruja"

"de acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo…" dijo rápidamente Wally, antes de que Jinx y Roy empezaran a Hacer la misma escena de siempre, de insulto por insulto "se nos hace tarde, Jinxy" dijo jalándola por la cintura y Acercándola más a él "bueno, Roy, ya sabes qué Hacer, los teléfonos de emergencia están anotados en un papel en el refrigerador, ¡ah! Recuerda esto, es MUY importante, deben tomar su medicina exactamente a las 22:00, o un poco antes, pero JAMÁS después. Está sobre el microondas, es 1 pastilla cada uno, DEBEN tomárselas, Roy, que no se te olvide, eso los ayuda a retrasar su crecimiento, y a que sus poderes no se vuelvan fuera de control, y… ¿quieres darle el resto de las instrucciones mientras voy a sacar el auto del garage?" le preguntó a Jinx

"De acuerdo" Wally se fue "deben estar a las nueve en punto en la cama, los despiertas a las 22:00 para que tomen su medicina, si se despiertan antes o después, cuéntales un cuento, si eso no funciona, dales un biberón, preparamos suficiente leche para todo el fin de semana, está en el microondas, solo tienes que calentarla, hablando de leche, deben tomarla al desayuno, y a la cena, al desayuno dales un tazón con cereales y una fruta, de preferencia naranja, la frutera está por allá, los cereales están en la alacena de allá, ya preparé la comida para el almuerzo y la cena, está en el refrigerador, también debes calentarla, tres minutos, si se aburren, ponles una película en el DVD y dejaran de molestarte por un rato, su favorita es el rey león, si no funciona, llévalos al parque, y VIGÍLALOS, no los dejes solos ni un segundo, y siempre recuérdales que deben mantener ocultos sus poderes, si quieren comer postre, dales un yogurt o prepárales una jalea están por allá, y supongo que no eres tan inútil como para no saber Hacer una jalea, de todas formas las instrucciones están en el reverso del paquete, también pueden escoger la fruta que quieran, y por favor, Roy, sé que esto puede ser difícil para ti, pero ¿podrías dejar de preocuparte solamente por ti mismo y vigilar en TODO momento a Ash y a Amy?" Roy asintió "ah, Ash no puede consumir nada con mucha azúcar, y Amy no puede consumir nada con mucha sal, Ash necesita comer cinco veces al día, las horas están anotadas en una nota que también está en el refrigerador, Amy tiene insomnio, así que vigila que no camine despierta, y si lo hace, haz el favor de meterla en la cama las veces que sea necesario para que se quede allí, y que no se te olvide, DEBEN tomar su medicina a las 22:00, NO DESPUÉS, si no lo hacen, cosas muy malas pueden pasar, no sabemos qué exactamente, porque nunca a pasado, y NO queremos saber y bueno… si no lo hacen, voy a asesinarte, y creo que eso es todo" dijo más como pregunta que como afirmación

"anotado, jefa" dijo Roy burlonamente

"ah, y una última cosa" sonrió, se Acercó más a él y lo agarró por la parte delantera de la camisa "escúchame bien, cavernícola, sé que tal vez tu cerebro es demasiado pequeño para recordar o procesar esto, pero inténtalo: si le pasa algo a mis bebés, te juro que voy a castrarte, y luego cortaré en mil pedazos tu pequeño _miembro_ y se lo daré de comer a los perros, ¿entendiste, Harper?" al final se rió al ver la cara de espanto de Roy y Wally (que había entrado nuevamente en la casa para buscar a Jinx)

"Ouch" fue lo único que pudo decir Roy con una sonrisa desafiante

"bueno, ya la escuchaste, adiós, Roy, cuídalos" le dijo Wally severamente a Roy

"Hey, chicos, pareciera que no confiaran en mí, ¿qué creen que va a pasar? ¿Qué voy a hacer explotar la casa?" Wally y Jinx alzaron una ceja, Roy se rió "bueno, no tengo bombas ni dinamita aquí" dijo riéndose, pero se calló al ver la expresión seria de la pareja "vamos, chicos, relájense y diviértanse, confíen en mí, ¿sí?" dijo con una _inocente _sonrisa

"como sea, adiós Roy" dijo Wally jalando a Jinx de la mano

"adiós, Neanderthal" dijo Jinx dedicándole una última mirada de desprecio

"adiós, Wally, adiós, Arpía venenosa" dijo Roy con una sonrisa triunfante.

Wally subió las maletas al auto con ayuda de Jinx, luego abrió la puerta del copiloto, para que Jinx entrara, cuando ésta lo hizo, Wally fue del lado del conductor, y antes de abrir la puerta, hizo un gesto con los dedos, apuntando primero sus ojos y luego los de Roy, como diciéndole _te estaré vigilando_. Luego se metió en el auto y partieron. Roy suspiró… _¿de verdad soy tan malo?_ Pensó.

"Ésta será una larga noche" dijo en voz alta y se entró a la casa.

**Y bien? Les gustó? Mucho? Poquito? Nada? Lo aman? Lo odian? Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y opiniones son aceptadas! Siempre y cuando sean respetuosos y no se use un lenguaje ofensivo o algo por el estilo! DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR! Y gracias por leer **


End file.
